


I Remember

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potential spoiler if for some odd reason you haven't watched series nine..</p>
<p>The coincidental meeting of a human and a time traveller.</p>
<p>Sadly.. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

Clara nearly fainted as the familiar blue box came into view. Her heart yearned to just run to it and burst in, steel herself away for another adventure. Like the old days. There- 'like the old days'. Of course, she couldn't do that now. He would have no idea who she was. A random stranger, an intruder. It broke her, it caused her immense pain, that her best friend in all of time and space, her hero, had forgotten her. 

There was something.. Odd. As The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, he felt something. Someone? Someone or something watching? Something wasn't quite right. He spun around, looking... Everything looked fine. 

Wait.

No it didn't.

Something moved.

As his eyes had reached the corner of the street, something had hidden itself from his view. He was sure of it.

Oh god he saw. Clara didn't know what to do now, he was coming. Should she run? She couldn't stand to see him, every ounce of her body aching for things to go back to how they were... But she knew that there would be no recognition, he wouldn't have a clue who she was. Tears stung her eyes and the pain overwhelmed her. She couldn't do this, but it was too late to run now.

He turned to see a girl stood in front of him. She was quite short, and sobbing slightly. Not good at this.. He backed away a little. Should he say something? 

"Sorry." She tried to speak. What a stupid thing to say.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" The Doctor was confused. Even if she was sorry, why did she need to tell him?

A voice she had missed so much, cutting the air, speaking to her. Clara couldn't look at him. 

"It's nothing." She mumbled, carefully wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, well that's okay then." He started to walk away.

His evident incapability of understanding human emotion made Clara let out a sad laugh, and at that, he whipped back around to face her.

He knew that laugh from somewhere. He would recognise that laugh anywhere. Who did it belong to? Who had he forgotten?

"Clara."


End file.
